


thunder and lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, Fudou Yuusei - Freeform, Implied Relationship, Jack Atlas - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Wholesome, jack comforts a crab, lowecase, may become an actual story at some point, thunder storm, yuusei is scared of thunder and lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: usually yuusei would work in the garage in any weather but, when the weather just so happens to be one of his biggest fear, he can only hide under the covers and pray the storm goes away.when jack sees the younger male like this, how does he help his lover get through the waves of pain?
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	thunder and lightning

cRASH

lightning could be heard striking down as the thunder roared. bright white flashes from the crashes could be seen through the windows of the house.

usually, yuusei would be working in the garage in any weather as long as the garage door was shut but, when it came to thunder and lightning, he was terrified. it was a fear he's had ever since he was young from the days back in satellite. 

it was around eight thirty at night- pitch black, not even the stars could be shining which, gave him more discomfort than he already had. he would have loved to be in the garage working to try and ease but, with windows- he could easily see the striking white and, the garage had more of an echo so, the loud booms would be louder than they seem.

the blue-eyed raven sat on his bed, a certain violet-eyed blonde's coat drapped around his shoulders as he gripped it tightly, constantly flinching and jumping at the sounds and flashes he saw and heard.

when he finally looked up from the ground, he could have almost screamed since, he couldn't reconize the fancy of the person who stood in the doorframe right away. it took a flash of lightning to see it was a certain blonde haired male that stood. yuusei could see the over visually sigh and walk further into his room and sit close to him. jack went to lightly touch the younger, only to see him flinch away quickly, shivering of fear as he heard a loud crash sound from outside- this made the raven let out a sound of discomfort and, of fear. 

it took the violet-eyed male a moment, smacking his hand on his forehead as it finally hit him,  
he had forgotten how 𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓯𝓲𝓮𝓭 yuusei was of thunder and lightning. 

jack sighed lightly once more, looking back towards yuusei; seeing his signature coat around the other which, made him smirk lightly, seeing that his clothing- maybe even his scent that still lingured on the article of clothing, is was kept the raven somewhat stable still during this fierce storm.   
the blonde lightly placed a hand on the others shoulder, still seeing him flinch yet, not as much as the first time. the older moved to take the coat from the other which, resulted in scared whimpers which, made jack's heart shatter so, when he finally was able to take it off, he could see how much just not having his coat effected the younger- if he hadn't had anything of jack or, the male himself- he didn't want to image what would happen to the male he loved.

the violet-eyed male gently placed a hand on the blue-eyed males chin, moving his head softly so he could look at the other, almost gasping once he saw the streams of tears on the others face- the clear crystals making the marking he bore shine. the older could feel his heart breaking more and more the longer he watched the younger suffering in silence. the blonde gently pulled the raven into an embrace, feeling yuusei cling to him tightly. jack ran a hand through the others crab-like spikes, humming softly to try and calm the one on top of him down. he spoke sweet words of bliss to try and get the other to remember how to breathe properly since he clearly couldn't do that right at this moment until, he finally felt the ravens chest start to slow in a calming way, seeing that the other was regaining himself. jack smiled and played with yuusei's hair, knowing how much the blue-eyed male enjoyed it,  
"you shouldn't listen to anything else but my voice. you shouldn't feel anything but me. nothing can or will hurt you. i wouldn't allow anyone or anything to hurt you. you know that, right?" the violet-eyed male felt a nod against his chest, smiling at the reaction he received.

after a few moments of the occasional flashes of white light and roaring booms, the storm finally seemed to roll away and disappear,   
"look, it's gone now. you don't need to be frightened anymore." jack whispered quietly, only to see that yuusei had fallen asleep on his chest, the hands that once clutched the fabric of his shirt, now only had a weak and soft hold. the blonde smiled down at his sleeping lover and kissed the top of his head, closing his own eyes,   
"i'm glad you aren't in a state of fright anymore, mi luz de luna. if you were still scared, i would have made you scream until it scared away the monster." he chuckled at his own joke and shook his head, stroking the ravens soft locks of jet black,  
"even so, i hate seeing you so 𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓯𝓲𝓮𝓭 and weak. it doesn't suit you."

those where the last words he muttered to himself before the blonde found himself difting off to a slumber, his arm around the other in a protective way. 

he wouldn't allow anyone or anything to ever hurt his stardust.


End file.
